Electro
Electro is the seventh episode of Series One, based on Jazz from the radio series. It is preceeded by Charlie and followed by Hitcher Synopsis Vince is convinced that The Human League invented music, and according to him, Howard's past career as a jazz trumpeter does not measure up. When Vince is offered a chance to join a new band, Kraftwerk Orange with Johnny Two Hats and the Electro Girls (played by the Robots In Disguise), he's intent on leaving everything behind, including Howard. Meanwhile, Howard is haunted by the Spirit of Jazz (Noel Fielding). Songs featured * "Don't You Want Me" by The Human League – Vince dances to this at the start of the episode. * "Electro boy" – a song performed by Kraftwerk Orange at the gig. Minor characters featured The Spirit of Jazz The Spirit of Jazz (a.k.a. Uncle Mario) is an evil force to whom Howard sold his soul for the ability to be a multi instrumentalist. He claims to have been inside all the jazz greats, including Miles Davis and Steve Davis (though this was a mistake). The price of selling your soul to the Spirit of Jazz is that every time you pick up an instrument he is "there, inside ya, wearing you like a glove" and he "creeps inside ya like a warm kitten." (Howard rightly points out that this endless talk about getting inside people is a little "weird", but the Spirit of Jazz doesn't seem to catch his meaning.) In the TV series he has a pitch-black face with white markings of a rather African design (it is unclear if this is face paint or his actual skin), red eyes and long, dread locked hair. He wears a white, double-breasted tuxedo and top hat. The hat is on fire when he first appears; Howard mistakes this for part of his "look," but it turns out his hat really is on fire and he's quite upset that Howard didn't mention it. The Spirit of Jazz has a strong New Orleans accent and sometimes refers to himself as "Uncle Mario". Naboo briefly manages to somehow imprison the Spirit of Jazz inside a hoover, but the Spirit of Jazz soon figures out how to make the vacuum travel around and uses its hose to get back inside Howard (through his behind) while he is in the middle of performing a concert with Vince's new electro band, Kraftwerk Orange. The concert ends in a shambles, as Howard's clothing magically rips off and he performs a loud, blistering jazz solo in nothing but his underwear. Furious, the Kraftwerk Orange girls then proceed to "stab everybody up". In the radio series, the Spirit of Jazz isn't quite so sinister and never buys Howard's soul. Instead he urges Howard to take his chance to be part of Vince's band and become 'the one'. However, it later transpires that the Spirit of Jazz was incorrect and that Howard is not 'the one'. In fact, he's about as far away as being the one as it's possible to be. He's not even in the top ten. Leroy Leroy (Olly Ralfe) is Vince's friend and is often mentioned but is only seen once, in a flashback to their ill-fated attempt to combine Glam Rock with Folk music. He also helped Howard rewrite Tundra, much to Vince's chagrin. He apparently works at an ice rink, where he sells Slush Puppies. Leroy also appears heavily in the radio series Electro Girls The Electro Girls, Neon and Ultra, (played by Dee Plume and Sue Denim, the real-life members of the band Robots In Disguise) are in the electro band Kraftwerk Orange for which Vince briefly performed as frontman and Howard even more briefly played keyboards. When Howard, possessed by the Spirit of Jazz, disrupts the performance the girls "stab everyone up" and the gig ends in disaster. Plume and Denim can be seen again in series 2 as the Goth Girls Ebola and Anthrax in Nanageddon. Dee can also be seen again in The Legend of Old Gregg as the lady covered in shells and once more in The Call of the Yeti as a ninja. Johnny Two Hats Johnny Two Hats (Dan Clark) is so named because he wears two hats. He is a founding member of the band "Kraftwerk Orange", which he leaves after an argument with Vince. He is seen at the Kraftwerk Orange gig anyway as a spectator, wearing four hats. Marcus Hoffman (Simon Farnaby) Mistaken for the head of Pieface records by Vince, because his head is in fact a pie, and reveals the fact that he designs speedboats. He also invites Vince to the pub where, on weekends, he and his mates listen to some reggae. Vince turns down this offer with the exclamation "get lost, creepy crust" and leaves. Jazz Club Manager Played by Fulcher, the Jazz Club Manager has a high pitched, croaky voice and explains to Howard that if he wants to be a star he must have the spirit of jazz inside of him. Trivia * Apparently, the Spirit of Jazz made Chris Morris's children cry. External links * Category:Episodes Episode 07: Electro